„Who pays the designer?“ - Open Design Business Models
Wer bezahlt den Designer (& Erfinder)? Geschäftsmodelle mit Open Design Textauftakt von Lars Zimmermann Mehr zu Open Source Business Models vllt. hier "Who pays the designer?" – Open Design Businessmodels thumb|200px Einführung: Denken Sie sich einen Stuhl. Ein moderner Stuhl besteht aus Materie und einem Design, d.h. der Idee, die ihn formt. Die materielle Stuhl ist knapp. Für knappe Güter wird bezahlt. Das liegt auf der Hand. Die Idee aber – der Bauplan des Stuhls – kann heute, ist sie einmal da und digital aufgezeichnet, unbegrenzt kopiert und verbreitet werden. Ihre Knappheit ist vollständig auflösbar. Das Internet gibt Ideen und Wissen eine nie dagewesene Freiheit. Sie können sich unabhängig von physischen Datenträgern und festen Zeit- oder Sendeplänen unkontrolliert und unbegrenzt verbreiten. Patente sind eine Technik oder Möglichkeit, Ideen oder zumindest ihren praktischen Gebrauch wieder künstlich zu verknappen. Umso größer die Bewegungsfreiheit der Ideen ist, desto schwieriger wird das, desto größer müssen die Anstrengungen dafür werden. Die neue Freiheit der Ideen ist aus Sicht dieser künstlichen Verknappung problematisch! Es soll aber daran erinnert sein, das Knappheit bzw. Verknappung immer bedeutet: Ausschließung, Limitierung und Verhinderung von Nutzung. Mit der künstlichen Verknappung wird auch eine Vielzahl innovativer, kulturell und ökonomisch wertvoller Verwendungs- und Entwicklungsweisen der Ideen ausgeschlossen. Die ungeheuren Potentiale der neuen Freiheit können nicht ausgeschöpft werden. Gewisserweise scheint heute die Möglichkeit zu einem Kultursprung angelegt zu sein, mit Möglichkeiten unsere Wirtschaft und unser Zusammenleben intelligenter°, nachhaltiger°° und gerechter zu organisieren, doch diese Möglichkeit wird durch Patente eingeschränkt. Openness träumt nun eine Welt, die diese Potentiale für ihre Gestaltung voll ausnutzen kann. Dazu will Openness die Verknappung der Ideen (des Wissens und der Daten) soweit wie möglich aufgeben und ihre freie Verbreitung und Entwicklung fördern. Jedoch stellt sich bei alledem eine wichtige Frage: Entfällt die (künstliche) Knappheit der Ideen, fallen auch viele Entlohnungswege für Erfinder und Designer weg. Die allermeisten Modelle, die wir heute haben, setzen auf diese Knappheit auf. Es stellt sich also die Frage, welche neuen Modelle wir finden und ausgestalten können, die ohne Verknappung auskommen. „Who pays the designer?!“ Um diese Frage geht es hier. Grafik und Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left|600px Zur Grafik: Die Grafik gibt ein einfaches Schema vor, identifiziert wichtige Player und beschreibt mögliche Verhältnisse zwischen ihnen. Die Gliederung des Textes bezieht sich auf die Grafik. Auch der Text zeichnet demnach ein stark allgemeines Modell. Openness stellt sich in jedem Feld, in jeder Branche etwas anders dar. Was an einem Ort klappt, klappt anderswo vielleicht gerade nicht und andersherum. Generalisierbare Lösungen gibt es nicht. Im Text finden sich lediglich Eckpunkte, die in der einen oder anderen erfolgreichen Geschichte wiederzufinden sind. 1. Materialhersteller haben ein Interesse an Open Designs, weil diese den Absatz erhöhen. Große und professionelle Hersteller wird es wohl noch lange geben. Es scheint wenig wahrscheinlich, dass Menschen zu Hause alles selbst herstellen, dass sie Rohstoffe schöpfen, Materialien herstellen, arbeits- und technologieaufwändige Vorerzeugnisse produzieren usw. Es wird weiter Produzenten hierfür geben. Diese produzieren knappe und d.h. verkaufbare Güter und gestalten ihre Produktion effizient. Diese Materialhersteller können nun durchaus ein Interesse an freien Designs haben. Und zwar an solchen, die den Gebrauch der von ihnen hergestellten Materialien vorsehen. Hiervon kann es ihnen kaum genug geben, denn sie steigern ihren Absatz. Ein Hersteller von Origamipapier wird wohl nie der Meinung sein, es gäbe zu viele frei kursierende Orimaifaltanleitungen. Im Gegenteil, vielleicht wird er sogar einen Wettbewerb ausrufen, um die Anzahl der Faltanleitungen und deren Popularität noch zu erhöhen. Update: Video mit einem Vortrag zum Thema "Open Source Hardware Business Models" für Unternehmen Aber diese Produzenten können nicht nur ein Interesse an offenen Designs, die ihr Produkt verwenden, haben, sondern auch an der Öffnung ihres Produktes selbst. Openness erweitert dessen Nutzbarkeit für freie Designs. Die Materialien können besser verstanden, weiterentwickelt und manipuliert werden – sie werden anschlussfähiger. Gerade von den Weiterentwicklungen kann der Materialhersteller wiederum profitieren, wenn er sie in die eigene Produktion mitaufnimmt. Damit haben wir eine Gruppe von Akteuren identifiziert, die Einnahmen hat und mittels offener Designs diese steigern kann und damit also ein Interesse hat, in offene Designs zu investieren. 2. „Gerätehersteller“ setzen Open Designs effizient und vertrauenswürdig um. Die Qualität der Ausführung ist ihr Produkt. Starkes Branding BILD: fehlt noch Als Gerätehersteller bezeichnet der Text Hersteller komplexerer Dinge und Geräte wie z.B. Telefone, Kühlschränke, Windeln, Stühle etc. Auch das baldige Verschwinden dieser Akteure ist unwahrscheinlich. Zwar mag es immer Leute geben, die vor allem durch Openness besser mit der Möglichkeit versehen sind, manche Dinge selbst herstellen, aber kaum wem wird es wohl möglich sein, dies mit allen Dingen seines täglichen Bedarfes zu tun. Gerätehersteller produzieren knappe Güter und arbeiten dabei effizient und optimiert und damit kostengünstiger und evtl. qualitätssicherer. Auch diese Hersteller greifen auf offene Designs zurück. Sie setzen sie schlicht um, sie führen sie aus. Sie haben daher ein Interesse an offenen Designs von guter Qualität. Je besser diese sind, desto besser die Geräte. Es besteht auch hier also ein Investitionsinteresse in offene Designs. Nun wird spätestens jetzt die Frage laut, wieso sie in Designs investieren und diese dann öffnen sollen und somit Trittbrettfahrern Tür und Tor öffnen. Trittbrettfahrer sparen sich die Investitionskosten, können daher billiger produzieren, sie spielen mehr Gewinn ein und können den Preis drücken und den Investierer aus dem Geschäft drängen. Was sollte diesen also überhaupt zur Investition motivieren? Die Antwort darauf ist mehrteilig und zusammengesetzt. Zunächst einmal: Sicher. Es mag Felder geben, in denen diese Geschichte sich so ereignen kann. Aber sicherlich gilt dies nicht unbedingt für alle und wohl nicht einmal die Mehrzahl der Felder. Z.B. ist es nicht immer überall so einfach, die Herstellungskostenstruktur direkt schnell nachzustellen und den Preis dann zu unterbieten. (Und wo dies der Fall ist, gewinnen wir vielleicht als Gesellschaft Unternehmen mit der richtigsten d.h. ökonomischsten Größe? Aber dies sind nicht die Argumentationslinien, die dieser Text entlangfahren möchte.) Ein interessanterer Teil der Antwort ist der der Perspektive bzw. des Perspektivenwechsels dieser Unternehmen. Sie sind nicht mehr die Erfinder der Geräte, die sie bauen, sondern lediglich die Umsetzer vorhandener Baupläne. Ihr Geschäft ist primär ihr „handwerkliches“ Geschick, d.h. die Qualität und Gewissenhaftigkeit der Ausführung. In einer Stadt gibt es 20 Bäcker, aber jeder kennt und liebt Bäcker Nolte. Auch er bäckt nur Brötchen mit den selben Zutaten wie die anderen. Aber er gibt sich Mühe, bäckt „mit Liebe“. Außerdem kann man – wenn man mag – mit ihm immer interessante Gespräche übers Backen führen und auch über Fußball. Damit sind wir an einem wichtigen Punkt: Der Marke. Ich vertraue der Qualität des Herstellers. Für die Qualität steht die Marke. Und die Marke wird wesentlich gestärkt, ergänzt und geprägt durch die dialogische Kommunikation des Unternehmens mit seinen Kunden und seiner Umwelt, die mit Openness einhergeht. Dies führt zu Kundenbindung und gibt dem Unternehmen die Möglichkeit, sich zu entwickeln. Dialogische Kommunikation beginnt mit Offenheit. Die offene und transparente Kommunikation über Baupläne ist integraler Bestandteil dabei. Diejenigen, die viel preisgeben und der Gemeinschaft damit nützlich sind, werden viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, Vertrauen gewinnen und Unterstützung für sich mobilisieren können (z.B. bei spezifischen Innovationsproblemen). Investitionen in offene Designs sind also gewissermaßen Investitionen in eine fruchtbare Beziehung mit der Öffentlichkeit. Eine eigene Form von Public Relations. Damit wäre eine zweite Akteursgruppe mit Investitionsinteresse in Open Design identifiziert. Nun ein paar Geschäftsmodelle für die Erzeuger dieser Designs. (Ein Beispiel für ein Verhalten wie hier beschrieben findet sich hier: Open Design Now/Cases/Designmash Enlai Hooi Nathan Seidle (Sparkfun) - How Open Hardware will Take Over the World: "So, if your idea can be sold, (by anyone), it will be. Where do we go from here? I believe you have a decision to make. Are you going to trying to stop every compagny and every entity that copies your idea? Or are you going to find other ways to create value, that is harder to duplicate." (Hintergrundfolie: 10 jähriger lötet auf einer Leiterplatte.) 3. Who pays the designer? Verschiedene Geschäftsmodelle für Designer und Erfinder mit Open Design BILD: fehlt noch Vor den Geschäftsmodellen noch eine kurze Bemerkung allgemeiner Natur: Denkt man sich in den oben stehenden Text hinein, kann man darin eine Fragmentierung der Produktionsprozesse vorgezeichnet sehen. Was heute unter einem Dach geschieht, teilt sich auf unter viele verschiedene Dächer und agiert dynamisch miteinander. Im Kern besteht diese Fragmentierung natürlich heute schon. Ein großer Produzent ist zusammengesetzt aus vielen kleinen Einheiten für z.B. Produktion, Vorproduktion, Vertrieb, Gestaltung etc. 1937 hat Coase in seinem berühmten Aufsatz „the nature of the firm“ eine Begründung dafür gefunden: In so einem Zusammenschluss sind die Kommunikations- und Kollaborationskosten geringer, als würde man für jede kleine Arbeit immer wieder einen Markt benutzen, d.h. jede kleine Schreib- und Putzaufgabe neu ausschreiben, dafür casten, verhandeln und abschließen. In den letzten Jahren wurde Coases Aufsatz wieder verstärkt zitiert. Der Grund dafür ist, dass das Internet es erlaubt, Kommunikation- und Kollaboration neu und zu viel geringeren Kosten zu organisieren. Steht der Großproduzent oder -konzern zur Disposition? Sind ökonomische Vorgänge und Projekte besser organisierbar, wenn man die Einheiten vereinzelt, voneinander löst und dynamisch sich immer wieder neu anordnen lässt? Ist so eine (volkswirtschaftlich) effizientere Organisation möglich? Die Folge wäre auch eine Ausgliederung des Designcenters und d.h. seine Loslösung von den Teilen, die mit knappen Gütern Geld verdienen. Mit welchen Geschäfts- und Finanzierungsmodellen soll dieses ausgegliederte Designcenter arbeiten? Eine komplexere und dynamischere Wirtschaftswelt führt auch zu einer Ausdifferenzierung von Geschäftsmodellen. Es gibt daher nicht das eine Geschäftsmodell für Open Design, sondern viele verschiedene, die in diversen Mischformen miteinander kombiniert werden können. Ein paar werden jetzt genannt: 3.1 Projektbezogene Einstellung bei Herstellern Unternehmen wie die oben beschriebenen Material- und Gerätehersteller stellen projektbezogen Gestalter ein, z.B. für die besondere Anpassung von Bauplänen oder auch ganz neue Erfindungen. Die entstehenden Designs werden geöffnet bzw. veröffentlicht wie überhaupt der gesamte Entwicklungsprozess in einem offenen Dialog mit dem Außen stattfindet. Es ist eine Teilaufgabe der Desginer, diesen Dialog fruchtbar zu gestalten und Anregungen einer eventuell interessierten Community einzuholen und aufzunehmen. Innovationsprozesse sind Kommunikationsprozesse. Open Innovation bedeutet, diese Kommunikationsprozesse interessant zu gestalten. Derartige Projekte könnten in Auftrag gegeben sein von einzelnen Herstellern aber auch Verbünden mehrerer Hersteller. Die Notwendigkeit, z.B. Schienen zu gestalten, bringt die Bahn, den Schienenhersteller, den Materiallieferanten und den Schieneninstallateur für ein gemeinsames Projekt zusammen. Die Projektpartner sichern sich wechselseitig zu, die Produktionsaufträge basierend auf den entstehenden Designs aneinander zu vergeben. Die offenen Designs sind auf ihre Bedürfnisse zugeschnitten. 3.2 Festeinstellung bei Herstellern Die projektbezogene Einstellung aus 3.1 lässt sich auch weiter denken zu fest eingestellten Designern. Die deutsche Bahn beschäftigt auch heute z.B. fest eingestellt Architekten. Wieso nicht einen dauerhaften Dialog mit der Community von dauerhaft eingestellten Designern gestalten lassen? 3.3 Freie Institutionen beschäftigen Designer Produzenten offener Erfindungen und Designs könnten bei Institutionen angestellt sein. Das könnten z.B. Universitäten sein oder auch freie Forschungsinstitute (wie z.B. das Fraunhoferinstitut), die staatlich, von Stiftungen oder auch privatwirtschaftlich finanziert werden. Derlei Institutionen könnten und sollten für Openness gestärkt werden, d.h. ihre Zahl erhöht und ihre Finanzierung aufgestockt werden. (Eine politische Maßnahme wäre etwa, die Mehrwertsteuer um 1% heraufzusetzen; der Design- und Innovationsaufschlag wird in freie Designs investiert.) 3.4 Freischaffender Lehrer & Performer: Vorträge, Workshops & Beratung – der Designer als Marke Was für den Journalismus schon länger diskutiert wird, kann auch für Designer und Erfinder gelten. Ihre Expertise lässt sich auch anderweitig vermarkten. Vorträge und Workshops oder auch Beratertätigkeiten könnten Einnahmequellen sein. Vielleicht steigt in einer Gesellschaft, in der eine Vielzahl offener und gut lesbarer Designs kursiert auch das Interesse am Werkeln und Lernen damit. Werkeln in Gruppen und unter Anleitung ist schön. Dieser Weg mag sicherlich nicht für jeden geeignet sein, für einige aber ist er durchaus gangbar. Die Offenheit der Designs garantiert hier eine gute Kommunikation d.h. gutes Lernen und damit auch gutes Sichtbarwerden der aktiven Designer. Bekannte und begehrte Gestalter, die vielleicht von professionellen Unternehmen ihrer Expertise wegen eingestellt werden, könnten zur Bedingung ihrer Mitarbeit machen, dass sie ihre Forschungsergebnisse hernach offen teilen können, um nicht von ihrem Lern- und Kommunikationsprozess abgeschnitten zu werden, der ja vielleicht gerade ihre Position geschaffen hat. (Delfine machen Haie zu Delfinen, sagt dazu Peter Troxler.) mehr dazu unten bei Fußnoten & Links 3.5 Werksverkauf – Prototypen zu Kunstwerken! In einigen Fällen kommt für Designer und Erfinder auch ein Werksverkauf in Frage, wie er z.B. bei Künstlern üblich ist. Prototypen in die Rolle und Bedeutung von Kunstwerken! Das Internet bietet eine Menge interessanter Vertriebsmöglichkeiten hierfür. Vielleicht springen aber auch klassische Galerien auf? Wer ist Hugo Prinz? Hugo Prinz ist ein kreativer Galerist und eigentlich auch ein bisschen selbst so eine Art Künstler. Er ist der Meinung, Prototypen offener Designs sind Kunstwerke (oder zumindest geschichtlich wertvolle Artefakte) und er sammelt und vertreibt sie über seine Galerie. Hugo Prinz ist eine Rolle und eine Idee und sie sucht einen talentierten Spieler und Erfinder. 3.6 Projektgelder & Förderungen: Stiftungen, Stipendien, Mäzene Was für die Förderung von Kunst breit entwickelt ist, ist auch für Open Design eine interessante und durchaus ausbaufähige Möglichkeit. Staatliche und private Stiftungen und Förderprogramme unterstützen offene Designs mit Projektgeldern, Stipendien und Preisen. Eine derartige Förderkultur für Design ist gegenwärtig noch wenig ausgebaut aber eine sinnvolle Perspektive. Vorhandene Stiftungen könnten ihre Sensibilität und Aktivität in diese Richtung ausweiten. 3.7 Spenden: Crowdfunding & seine Perspektiven In Hinsicht auf zukünftige Modelle ist das Crowdfunding sehr inspirierend. Crowdfundingplattformen, von denen Kickstarter wohl die derzeit bekannteste ist, erlauben es Erfindern und Künstlern, ihre halbfertigen Ideen vorab auszustellen und eine Community um Finanzierung der Realisierung zu bitten. Kommt das Geld zusammen, gehen die Kreativen an die Arbeit. Das Modell Kickstarter ist in einigen Ländern ein großer Erfolg. Auch deutsche Plattformen sind im Netz zu finden. Kickstarter und Co. sind ein interessantes Modell, weil die Idee hier finanziert wird, bevor sie da ist. Sie wird also finanziert, solange sie knapp ist. Hinterher kann sie als offene Idee frei herumschwirren. Von einer Investition in ein offenes Design haben alle etwas. Hersteller können sie frei umsetzen und „Materialisierungen“ zugänglich machen. Denkbar wäre darum z.B. ein Verbund aus einem Hersteller und einem Entwickler für eine Crowdfundingkampagne. Die spendende Community hat die Sicherheit, dass sie das, wofür sie gespendet haben, hinterher auch wirklich erhält bzw. beziehen kann, vielleicht mit einem Spenderrabatt. Der Hersteller hat bei Erfolg einen garantierten Absatz (Risikominimierung). Hersteller und Designer bilden von Anfang an eine Gruppe, die das aufwändige Trommeln um Aufmerksamkeit für ihr Projekt gemeinsam betreiben können und so dessen Erfolg wahrscheinlicher machen. Die Beziehungen zwischen Gestalter, Hersteller und Kunde sind ganz anders als heute. Für gute und erfolgreiche Designs könnte es auch hinterher die Möglichkeit geben, weiter dafür zu spenden, um auf diese Weise die weitere Arbeit der Entwickler an diesem oder einem Folgeprojekt abzusichern. Crowdfunding ist eine besondere Art Spenden zu organisieren. Aber es ist auch kein Allheilmittel. Nicht jedes Projekt ist im Kickstarter-Stil formulierbar. Andere Projekte können weiterhin auf klassische Spendenmodelle zurückgreifen. (Auch die Institution, die z.B. die Arbeit an diesem frei lizensierten Artikel abstützt, ist gemeinnützig und finanziert sich über Spenden. Unterstützen Sie sie hier mit Ihrer Spende, vielleicht als Danke für diesen Artikel. Kleiner Werbeeinschub) Soweit ein paar Geschäftsmodelle. Bestimmt lassen sich mehr finden. Ergänzungen oder Hinweise gerne in die Kommentare. 4. Reputation: Branding Eine wichtige und weitgehend ungeklärte Frage ist die nach einem guten Anerkennungs- bzw. Reputationsaufbausystem. Wie wird die Marke stark? Für viele der oben genannten Geschäftsmöglichkeiten ist das eine Voraussetzung. Reputation und Anerkennung sind oft ummünzbar in Geld. Beides – soziale sowie materielle Anerkennung – sind wichtige Motivatoren. Wie also wird die Anerkennung denen zugeteilt und zuerkannt, die sie verdient haben, weil sie eine Innovation gefördert oder durchgeführt haben? Denkt man sich in diese Frage hinein, erscheint sie einem unter Umständen recht schnell nicht trivial. Sicher ist vielleicht: Die Baupläne sollten offen und prominent sichtbar die Namen ihrer Gestalter und Förderer tragen und auf stabile Profile dieser verlinken. Wie aber verfährt man, wenn ein neuer Plan durch kleinere Anpassungen eines vorherigen Planes entstanden ist? Und wenn der vorherige entstanden ist durch kleinere Anpassungen eines Planes mit kleineren Anpassungen eines vorherigen Planes mit kleineren Anpassungen eines vorherigen Planes ...? Solch ein Innovationsgeschehen will Openness ja gerade ermöglichen. Die Baupläne sollen für viele Augen und Ideen freigegeben werden. Wie aber gelangt Credit zu allen Mitdenkern? Manchmal ist es eine winzig kleine Zugabe, die eine Sache plötzlich brillant macht und dabei vielleicht noch einmal grundlegend wandelt. Aber diese kleine Sache wäre nicht möglich gewesen ohne zahlreiche Vorarbeit. Wie ehrt man die Vorarbeiter? Kate Borne ist ein kreativer Programmierer, den ich kenne. Er erzählte mir einmal, wie er während seines Studiums über dieses Problem für Open Source nachdachte. Was er mir erzählte, war sehr technisch und ich habe es kaum oder vielleicht auch gar nicht verstanden. (Ich habe ihn aber eingeladen, es mal niederzuschreiben, vielleicht kommt es mal dazu.) Was bei mir hängen blieb bzw. der Reim, den ich mir gemacht habe, ist ungefähr, dass man an Codestücke (Programmzeilen) einfach Namen anhängen kann. Wenn ein Stückchen Code in einem Programm dann läuft, verweist es zurück auf seinen ersten Programmierer. So könnten Credits für tausende Mitgestalter haarklein aufgeteilt werden. Sie summieren sich mathematisch zusammen. Natürlich ist das noch keine Antwort für die Frage, wie man die Qualität der Programmzeilen betrachten soll. Vielleicht gibt es hier Ideen, die sehr viel Vorarbeit erfordern und die tausende Folgeideen plötzlich ganz einfach möglich machen, aber eine solche Idee selbst umfasst nur wenige Programmzeilen. Auch gibt es keine Antwort auf die unabhängige Mehrfachentdeckung der selben Idee. Wahrscheinlich enthielt Kate Bornes Idee darauf Antworten, denn Kate Borne ist wirklich schlau, aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern oder hab sie einfach nicht mitgekriegt. Aber was man vielleicht bei Programmcode hinbekommen kann, ist bei Design schon schwieriger. Wie will man etwa hier mathematisch oder kleinteilig messen? Wie will man Kreativität messen und zählen? Ein Baustein für eine wie auch immer geartete Lösung eines Reputationssystems, der eventuell vielversprechend ist, könnte von der Zitierlogik inspiriert sein, die wir z.B. aus der Wissenschaft kennen. Wissenschaftler investieren viel Arbeit in Fußnoten. Fußnoten zeigen offen und möglichst gewissenhaft, auf wessen Vorarbeit die neue Arbeit aufsetzt. In den Creative Commons Lizenzen finden wir eine ähnliche Logik. Die Creative Commons Lizenzen erlauben es einem Urheber, anderen schnell und einfach die Weiterverwendung seines Werkes zu ermöglichen und dafür Bedingungen festzulegen. Eine Bedingung, die fast immer vorkommt, ist die „by dedication“. Die Auswahl "by dedication" bestimmt, dass man den Urheber des verwendeten Werkes auf eine von ihm festgelegte Weise nennen soll. Wer öfter damit zu tun hat, weiß, dass es sehr aufwändig, anstrengend und zeitraubend sein kann, alle Urheber nachzurecherchieren und entsprechend ihrer Wünsche anzugeben und zu verlinken. Aber vielleicht ist diese Arbeit einfach notwendig. Wir sollten uns einfach Mühe geben und die Vorschöpfer ehren mit dieser Arbeit – ihnen Credit geben und von anderen Credit bekommen. Aber wie ließe sich so etwas vereinfachen und in seiner Funktionalität verbessern? Wie schaffen wir eine gut funktionierende Anerkennungskultur für Gestalter, Erfinder und Förderer von Open Designs? Diese Frage ist sicherlich eine der spannendsten und ihre Beantwortung für den Erfolg von Openness unabdingbar. (Der elektrische Reporter hat einmal über Reputation im Netz nachgedacht – Übermorgen TV – ab Minute 4:22 im Video ) Abschluss Soweit ein paar Ideen (und Fragen). Hinweise für Erweiterungen sind nötig und willkommen. Nachschlag/Reprise Beim Schreiben dieses Textes flog nebenbei über einen Text von Christopher Buschow dieser Textabschnitt herein. „Das Albertsche Diktum von der „Änderung des Rahmens“: ::: "Die überkommene Sicht einer Problemsituation kann ja stets Einschränkungen enthalten, die eine Lösung der Probleme unmöglich machen. Logisch gesehen involviert eine Problemsituation nämlich immer bestimmte Annahmen, ohne die ein Problem überhaupt nicht entstehen würde, also einen bestimmten Rahmen. Gleichzeitig involviert sie eine Einschränkung möglicher Lösungen für dieses Problem. Erweisen sich alle bisherigen Lösungen als unbrauchbar, dann muss man eine Änderung des betreffenden Rahmens in Betracht ziehen." Fußnoten & Links *° Openness ist gute Vorbedingung für Open Innovation. Beeindruckende Beispiele für Open Innovation zeigt dieser TED Talk von Massimo Banzi über Arduino (2012) *°° Openness scheint eine wichtige Bedingung für die Entwicklung und Realisierung regenerativer/ökoeffektiver Produkte und Produktionsprozesse zu sein. Siehe O:Wi Mission Statement: http://www.ooewi.de *°°° Die Oktoberversion des Textes auf www.larszimmermann.de Für 3.4 Freischaffender Lehrer & Performer: Vorträge, Workshops & Beratung *Betahaus Berlin „Build or Buy“ Plattform. Man kauft ein Produkt oder bucht einen Workshop, in dem man lernt, es selbst zu bauen. (Danke an Ein Wikia Nutzer) *„Wissen kann man sich überall herunterladen, Handfertigkeit leider nicht. (...) Workshops sind ein Schlüssel zur Gegenfinanzierung. Leute zahlen gerne für Fähigkeiten. Sie wollen wirklich was lernen.“ (Axel Stab bei Retune 2012) - Ich denke, Materie zu bearbeiten, ist so komplex und braucht so viel Erfahrung und Wissen – digitale Daten allein reichen nicht.